


Miss Malachite stories

by Drarnegas



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Creampie, F/F, Futa, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: Here I will post some of my Miss Malachite stories





	1. Chapter 1

Miss Malachite did love having Cinder and Neo as her two pets, and so did them. Especially when Miss Malachite came home after a workout and were covered in sweat, like she was right now. Miss Malachite were sitting on a chair naked with Neo press between her massive tits and motorboat herself to her hearts contains, breathing in and licking the sweat between them. Meanwhile Cinder were between the mob boss´s legs and were breathing in the sweaty musky smell of her mistress nut sack and lick it every now and then.

Cinder move over to that thick cock and lick the underside of it all the way to the top and then she kiss the fat cockhead and press it against her nose taking a big sniff of it. She move her hands down between her legs and started to finger herself as her juice ran down her legs and created a small puddle on the floor under her.

“MM that´s it girls, clean me up and I will give you something nice.” Miss Malachite said and her pets keep going cleaning her body. Once they were done Miss Malachite pull Cinder of her cock and move Neo over it. She push her cock inside Neo´s pussy and started to fuck the small mute gently. Neo already being cockdrunk from the musky smell she had breath in and lick the sweat of her mistress, were now drooling all over Miss Malachite´s massive tits as she was getting fuck. Her womb were being bash into submission as that huge cock were stretching it out. Miss Malachite grunted as she cum inside Neo making the mute shiver and cum as well. Thick amount of cum were running out of Neo´s pussy as Miss Malachite pull her of her and order Cinder to bend over a table. Miss Malachite then move over to Cinder and ram it in Cinder´s ass and fuck her hard.

Cinder were moaning and drooling as her ass were getting fuck hard, her ass cheeks bounce on every impact from her mistress. Cinder´s pussy were leaking juice all over her legs, the floor and her mistress balls as the slap against it. Miss Malachite slam Cinder´s face down on the table and went harder making the table shake. “Yeah fucking take it you whore.” Miss Malachite said slapping Cinder´s ass, making the girl moan as she came all over the space. Miss Malachite gave another grunt as she went balls deep inside Cinder and cum hard, painting the girl´s inside white with her thick cum. Cinder´s stomach bloated up as she pass out from the large amount of cum.

Miss Malachite pull out and slap Cinder´s ass before she went over and dress herself while Neo eat Cinder´s ass out.


	2. Chapter 2

“See what´s happen when you bad mouth me bitch.” Miss Little said as she pull Cinder up and down on her incredible thick cock, choking the false maiden. Cinder could only drool as that cock was so goddamn thick like the rest of the woman as it block her air way. Her eye lids were half close as she was pull of that cock and force to rest against that large leathery sack. Cinder were taking deep breathing as she could before Miss Little pull her up and bend over a table, the mob boss remove Cinder´s clothes and grab her arms and pull them back and ram her cock inside Cinder´s ass and fuck her hard making the maiden scream in a mixture of pain an pleasure.

“Yeah you like this don´t you, you fucking slut.” Miss Little said as she pounded into Cinder´s ass. Cinder could´t do anything but moan and drool all over the table. Miss Little slap Cinder´s ass a few time before she came inside her bulging Cinder´s stomach out until cum shot out of her mouth. “We are not done yet missy, this is just the first of many” Miss Little said as she started to fuck Cinder again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Malachite 'interview' a few new members and testing their endurance.(Gangbang and DP)

Miss Malachite had been doing good for herself as of lately and had expand her operation and had recruited a few new member and she wanted too interview them in private.

“Mm fuck yes keep going you studs.” Miss Malachite said as was on top on one of the new members as he was fucking her pussy and motorboat her tits and two others were fucking her fat ass hard. These three were just the first of several new member that was going to join her gang, and she was going to make sure that they all had the stamina that was very important too join her.

All three studs hilted inside her and came pumping her full of cum, after 1 min they were done but still hard. “Mm that was just the first round, now lets start the second and were are not stopping until I say so.” Miss Malachite said as the three men started to fuck her again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Malachite captures Vernal to try and get Raven to repay her debt to her. While waiting for Raven She decides to have some “fun” with Vernal. (Pussy eating,Anal,rimjob,strap-on).

“Mm your very good at this miss Vernal, no wonder Raven keep you in high regard.” Miss Malachite said as her prisoner were eating her hariy pussy out. Raven had an debt to her but could´t pay back so Miss Malachite had send her men and capture to Vernal and hold her as ransom. While she waited for Raven to come to her, she decided that to have some fun with her. Hence why Vernal was on her knees trap between the mob boss thick legs and was eating her pussy out. 

After a while Miss Malachite pull Vernal away and bend the bound woman over the bed and remove her pants and spread her ass cheek. Miss Little lick her lips as she dig in and eat Vernal´s ass out making the bandit moan, even tho she try to not to.   
“Oh my my someone likes this, you are just a little ass slut are´t you.” Miss Little said as she gave the woman ass an slap and then she went over and grab a huge strap-on with barbs on them and a set of fake balls, the fake cock was around 12 inches long and 5 inches thick. “Time to really have some fun.” Miss Little said as she went over and press her fake cock against Vernal´s ass before shoving it in one go and started to fuck her rough.

Vernal moan and drool as her eyes roll up her skull, she could´t hid it anymore she loved it especially how rough miss Malachite was with her, just like Raven was. And it did´t take long before she came from having her ass stretch out and those fake balls slap against her needy pussy. Miss Malachite just kept going faster and harder, digging deeper into Vernal’s ass as she loved hearding the bandit moan in pleasure and submission.

”Ready to break bitch” the thick mob boss said as her fake balls were pumping out fake cum inside Vernal. The bandit could’t take it anymore as she scream in pleasure as her eyes rolled up and she colapsed on the bed. Miss little pull our her fake cock and went to take a shower.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Malachite is exhausted so Futa Neo helps her out of her clothes and gives her some much needed stress relief. (Body worship, Pussy eating, Missionary, and creampie)

Miss little were sighing as she made it in to her bedroom, she was meet by Neo how could see that the thick mob boss were tired. So she made her way over to her and quickly help her out of her clothes. “Why thank you Neo.” Miss Little said. But Neo was´t done she lead her boss to the bed and made her sit down and then she spread her boss legs. Neo lick her lips seeing Miss little´s trim pussy, Neo kneel down and started to lick her boss feet´s and legs coating them in a thin layer of spit. 

Miss little moan as the further up Neo got, and once Neo got to her boss pussy and started to eat her out, then Miss little throw her head backwards and moan out loud. Neo lick her tongue around those outer lips and then bit gently on that fat clit.

“AAAaaahhh ooo mmyy, Neo that feels so good.” Miss little said as she stroke Neo´s hair. Loving the praise Neo went deeper pushing her tongue deeper into her boss pussy and lick her faster and harder earning more moan from her boss. Miss Little gave a loud scream of pleasure as she came all over Neo´s face. Neo gulped the juice up and then move away from Miss little´s pussy, she then grab those legs and put her boss in a missionary pose and she pull her cock out and line it against that wet pussy and push it in and started to fuck the mob boss.

“OOooo ffucck that cock of yours is so fucking good.” Miss Malachite moan out in pleasure. Neo only smile as she kept going and increase her speed with every min. Wet slapping sound could be heard as Neo´s balls were hitting into the thick mob boss wet ass. After an hour Neo hilted inside her boss and came hard filling Miss little´s pussy with her cum, once she was done she pull with her know flaccid cock. She was breathing heavy as she look at her boss, who show only a face of pleasure.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Futa Cabra knocks out the last of Little Miss's bodyguards, She turns her sights on thick woman, She wouldn't be too rough with such a lady but she will be screaming her name.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story future my OC Cabra a goat faunus

Miss Malachite could only watch in slight horror as the 7,7 tall goat faunus knock down the last one of her bodyguard. She had knew that the faunus would be trouble, but she did´t think it would be this much of a trouble. Meanwhile Cabra look at the thick short woman with a sadistic smile. She was going to make sure that the woman would remember not to screw over with her again.

“AAAAAHHHH FFFFUUUCCCKKK DON`T STOP CABRA.” Miss Little scream in pleasure as she was bend up as a pretzel and were getting her ass fuck by Cabra´s 2,7 feet long and 10 inch thick cock. The faunus apple size balls were slapping against miss Little´s ass. 

For the last 3 hours Cabra had non stop fuck the thick mob boss, dumping several thick loads into thick woman´s ass and stomach and she was still hard. Miss Little´s clothes were drench in sweat and rip open at some parts showing of her impressive rack. Cabra grab those huge tits and squeeze them earning more moan from the thick woman. Cabra kept going until she hilted in Miss little and came her last thick load into the mob boss. 

Once Cabra was done she pull out and drop Miss little on the floor.” Now next time when I ask for information I expect to get it, understood slut.”

“Ye…yes miss.” 

And with that Cabra left the building.


End file.
